


Un Amor Para Cupido

by JustFran03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BL, Family Drama, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MakeStrayKidsStay, Romance, Stay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFran03/pseuds/JustFran03
Summary: Donde Han JiSung es un simple Cupido en un pequeño pueblo quien tras un pacto con uno de sus clientes este le promete conseguirle un amor a Cupido.Y donde Lee MinHo es un simple cómplice de su alumno.





	1. Chapter 1

Su oído se agudizó al teclear el teclado con volumen bajo, golpeándola repetidamente hasta que por fin logró hacer un acorde correcto y seguir con su mano derecha una composición que tal vez se transformaría en una canción, siendo acompañado por un tarareo como simulador de la línea melódica y con la inspiración en sus dedos le dio grabar a su celular y comenzó.

Lentamente tecleó, escaló y acordó hasta conseguir una gran introducción y tal vez la parte A de la canción.

—O callas a ese perro o lo tiramos al huerto.

Su mano cayó sobre el teclado haciendo un sonido desafinado. Se sacó los auriculares y miró hacia su padre que estaba parado en la puerta con cara de sueño, para luego escuchar como el pequeño Hannie lloraba sobre su cama.

—Papá...

—Son cerca de las tres de la mañana y tengo que ir a la Capital por una reunión. —Volvió a hablar Jae. —Y JiMin está descansando, mañana tendrá turno todo el día. Por favor cállate y anda a dormir que vas a la escuela.

Antes de que JiSung hablase Jae cerró la puerta de golpe.

Desde hace cuatro años que era la misma situación, pero no importaba hacer algo al respecto, JiSung no quería hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la cama donde el pequeño labrador lloraba sin tal vez razón, el castaño le acarició el lomo hasta que comenzó a hacer presión en el vientre y costado del cachorro; supuso que quería ir al baño.

Diez minutos después el labrador dormía plácidamente a los pies de la cama y JiSung se volvió a sentar en el escritorio conjunto a una nueva canción arruinada y tal vez con nuevas ojeras.

Las vacaciones habían terminado ya y esa mañana ingresaba a su primer día de clases; sin querer pensar mucho la situación se recostó sobre las tapas de su cama para poder descansar aunque sea un poco antes de levantarse, antes de ver a gente y antes de volver a la monotonía de nuevo.

Su verano había estado bien como para haber pasado los dos meses en el pueblo, pero su padre había estado en gira nacional promocionando su nuevo libro y su madrastra seguía tomando turnos por lo que dedicaba todo su tiempo a componer junto a su equipo y, obviamente ayudar a personas que requerían su ayuda.

Han JiSung era conocido en el pueblo, si no fuese porque su abuelo fue uno de los alcaldes que más perduraron al cargo sería conocido como cupido.

Tenía un don y eso nadie se lo podía negar; desde hace cuatro años que el chico -sin explicación alguna- podía enlazar los destinos de la persona, sin tener la más mínima intención detrás o conocer a las personas que emparejaba.

Él solamente actuaba como su mente dictaba, y su mente era bastante impulsivo para algunas cosas.

¡Pero eso no importaba!, hasta el momento todas las parejas que JiSung ha enlazado han terminado con un final feliz, obviamente algunos quedan rencorosos porque el chico de metiche se metió en ciertas relaciones, pero hey, no era culpa de JiSung que haya relaciones que no funcionasen, él solamente hizo lo correcto en guiar a las personas con las personas que -a su parecer- debían estar.

Por ejemplo estaba ese chico, como era... Hwang HyunJin; ese chico le había rogado a JiSung que lo emparejase con una chica de año mayor, pero a JiSung simplemente no le nacía el amor a esos dos, había algo que HyunJin que no encajaba con la chica, pero la chica si encajaba con el capitán del equipo de natación; tal vez, asumió JiSung, que es por eso la razón por la que cada vez que pasa cerca del pelinegro este parecía ladrarle.

También estaba la bibliotecaria de la escuela: la señorita SunHee, no era más que una chica de veinticinco años que había salido de una relación tormentosa de siete años y que aún seguía enamorada del amor, pero JiSung sabía, como persona racional, que la chica debía tener su tiempo sola para conocerse, pero no, ahí estaba la señorita dándole nombres aleatorios cada vez que iba a la biblioteca.

Y había varias personas más en su lista de frecuentes, pero JiSung no se tomaba el tiempo de profundizar con ellos ya que ellos siempre iban hacia él con la misma intención y con la misma propuesta:

Por favor, ayúdame con esta persona.

Por Dios, JiSung estaba agotadísimo de las mismas palabras y de las mismas idas y venidas; ni un amigo podía hacer porque tenía que cumplir el tonto rol de cupido.

Pero no importa, se decía JiSung cada vez que se deprimía por sus carentes amistades, mamá quiso esto, mamá sabe lo que es bueno.

Y es porque sus poderes no vinieron de la nada, pero no es momento de hablar de eso.

¡Pero no todo es malo, en realidad!, aunque para JiSung unir parejas según su corazón lo decía -o su sistema nervioso- era bastante banal, había ciertas situaciones donde podía sentir lo más cerca de estar enamorado.

Cuando encontraba a almas gemelas.

Las personas adquirían cierta gama de color cuando era emparejados por el impulso, pero cuando eran emparejados por el alma.

Dios.

Ha sido lo más cercano que JiSung ha sentido de estar enamorado.

La sensación de sentir felicidad en el pecho y el placer por todo su cuerpo siempre será una de las sensaciones favoritas de cupido, el sentir y saber que a las personas que emparejará estaban, simplemente, destinadas.

Porque para JiSung el destino era completamente hermoso y a la vez muy triste, porque tras cada enlace de alma que él hacía, más de un corazón roto se dejaba por el camino.

Pero bueno, JiSung controlaba los corazones felices, no los corazones tristes.

E, irónicamente, eso volvía el corazón de JiSung triste.

—¡Pero no importa! —Exclamó JiSung de improvisto, despertando de golpe a Hannie quien le ladró en modo de hacerlo callar. —¡La gente es feliz, Hannie, así lo quiso mamá!

Y siendo las tres de la mañana, JiSung se quedó dormido conjunto del dolor de su alma por no haber terminado la canción y porque se despertaría en cuatro horas más.


	2. I

La mujer de curvas se paseaba por la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción escuchada en la radio, batiendo moras del huerto y revolviendo huevos conjuntos a salame, tal y como le gustaba a su hijastro. Subió el volumen cuando comenzaron a hablar del clima y sonrió cuando el meteorólogo decía que no habría lluvias pronosticadas para ese día, lo cual para ser un pueblo lluvioso era bueno.

Dejó los huevos revueltos sobre un plato junto al jugo, terminó de hacer las listas de la compra del supermercado y las dejó sobre el refrigerador para que alguno lo comprase mientras ella estuviese en el trabajo, esperando que JiSung comprase las cosas.

Sintió ruidos en la escalera y Park JiMin rápidamente se sacó el delantal para verse un poco más presentable para el chico, pero su decepción cayó al igual que Hannie por las escaleras, sentándose rendidamente en la silla.

JiSung se encontraba sobre su cama terminando con un verso que tenía en mente, tal vez algo improvisado para la situación, pero en un par de días se iba a reunir con Chan y ChangBin para ver avances de su segundo mixtape y no quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Tal vez esas palabras funcionen para su solo.

—¡Ay, por la—

Ni para maldecir tenía tiempo; se levantó rápido de su silla para tomar su mochila y colocársela en su espalda, tal vez por la hora tendría que ir en patineta a la escuela, así que la sacó de su closet y bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir hacia la cocina para agarrar algo rápido para comer; encontrándose con su madrastra.

—Hola. —Saludó él sin verla y pasar de largo para el refrigerador.

—Sunggie, buenos días. —Saluda ella con una sonrisa. —Te hice el desayu—

—Lo siento Noona, voy tarde. —Responde sacando una lata de té verde del refrigerador.

—Ah...—Suspira ella. —¿No quieres que te lle—

—No hace falta, voy en patineta. —Vuelve a cortarle, cerrando la puerta y sacando de allí la lista de compras. —Pasaré después de la escuela a comprar.

—Gracias Ji—

—Que le vaya bien.

Sin más comunicación, JiSung salió de su casa sobre su patineta bebiendo del té.

En el pueblo había una segregación un poco notoria, las casas que estaban a lo más próximo de la colina se encontraban aquellos que tenían una situación económica mejor, mientras que las casas que estaban hacia las afueras y más próximas de la capital eran cuya situación era un poco peor; tras ser hijo de una música y un escritor, y nieto de una exploradora y alcalde, vivía a los pies de la colina, siendo una gran ventaja en momentos como esos donde al estar en bajada andaba más rápido.

La gran calle recientemente pavimentada conectaba con la gran avenida donde se encontraba el comercio del pueblo incluyendo la escuela, y tras finalizar la gran avenida este llegaba al centro del pueblo donde se encontraba el parque con la estatua de su abuelo, y a un par de metros más lejos se encontraba la estación de trenes, donde cada dos horas salía un tren hacia la capital y cada hora llegaba un tren de allí, un trayecto de cuarenta minutos directo.

Había momentos donde a JiSung le gustaba su pueblo; pocas veces ha visitado la capital por simple mero de no gustarle la gran concentración que había en comparación de su pueblo, donde todo estaba esparcido a grandes metros del radio del centro incluyendo la población de diez mil habitantes.

Por esas pequeñas cosas casi nunca había gran tráfico, por lo que tras una bajada limpia y un recorrido de tres minutos por la avenida y con un poco de atraso llegó a la escuela.

La entrada estaba casi vacía. Algunos estudiantes como él llegando atrasados al primer día ingresaban rápidamente al establecimiento, y aunque JiSung quiso hacer lo mismo el inspector Kim lo retuvo en la entrada.

—¿En serio? —Suspiró JiSung. —Buenos días, inspector.

—Buenos días, Han. —Saludó Kim WooJin, apuntando con su mirada la patineta del chico. —Políticas de la escuela.

—Lo sé. —Responde JiSung bajado de su patineta y levantando su patineta, tendiéndola.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh?

—Ve a dejarla en mi oficina. —WooJin saca de su bolsillo las llaves de su oficina al chico. —E ingresa rápido a clases.

JiSung aceptó la llave y notando que el inspector Kim no lo mirase, rodó los ojos. El hombre rubio siempre fue un poco sensible, específicamente con él y sin razón aparente, siempre teniéndole un ojo y llamándole la atención ante el más mínimo cometido por el castaño; JiSung creía que esa era una de las consecuencias de ser nieto del ex alcalde, que todo el mundo te mira y te intenta hacer correcto.

Luego de dejar la patineta en la oficina del inspector y cerrar la puerta con la llave caminó en dirección al segundo piso, hacia su salón.

Pero un brazo apoyado rotundamente en la pared lo detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¡Han JiSung!

El castaño parpadeó. Miró a su lado a un alto chico rubio.

—Eh...

—¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?! —Le pregunta el chico con un acento coreano bastante inestable pero con una sonrisa bastante llamativa.

—Bien, y el tuyo...chico que no conozco.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —La sonrisa del chico fue reemplazada por una burlona expresión de ofensa. —¡Soy Lee Felix!

—Lee Felix. —Repite.

—¡De ciencias sociales!

—Claro. —Razona falsamente JiSung, golpeando torpemente su frente con su palma. —Lee Felix, de ciencias sociales.

—Compartimos clases desde hace dos años. —Le recuerda el rubio. —¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí?

La última vez que me hablaste fue para que te tradujera una frase, hace dos años.

—Bueno, como sea, ¿Vas a clases? —Ofrece Felix risueñamente.

—¿A las ocho y media de la mañana en el primer día de clases? —Pregunta con notorio sarcasmo. —¡Qué va!

—¡Genial! —E inocentemente, Felix agarró del brazo del chico enganchándolo con el suyo mientras cambiaban de dirección hacia la cafetería. —Salí sin desayunar de mi casa y ahora me muero de hambre.

Y aunque JiSung se quiso negar en seguida del pseudo secuestro que el chico desconocido le estaba haciendo, el otro tenía demasiada fuerza por lo que lo arrastró hasta la cafetería y lo sentó en unos asientos bastante alejados de la entrada.

Suspiró pesado y revisó su celular por mientras el raro regresaba; chequeando mensajes de su padre que le pedían hacer las compras, otros de su grupo musical que ameritaban una reunión de urgencia para el día siguiente porque, en resumen, Chan se cayó de la ducha e inspiró un disco entero.

Espontáneamente, Lee Felix de ciencias sociales regresó con dos platos de panes integrales de ave pimienta.

—Uno para ti, uno para mí. —Canturreó, entregándolo.

—Soy celiaco. —Le avisa el chico.

—Salud. —El chico levantó su sándwich y comenzó a comer. JiSung rodó los ojos y dejó el plato de lado. —Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

—Normal.

—El mío estuvo fantástico. —Comenzó hablar el rubio mientras engullía. —Los abuelos de HyunJin tienen una piscina, así que estuve allí metido con los chicos gran parte del verano, pero había reunido dinero bajo mi colcha así que pude escaparme dos semanas antes de regresar a clases a Australia. —Sonríe mientras muestra su rostro. —¿Ves? El sol hizo que me salieran pecas y estuviese más moreno.

—Lo noto. —Responde sin real interés el otro.

—Y bueno, los chicos se burlaron porque también me tinté el cabello. SeungMin dice que siempre que regreso de Australia pierdo el acento coreano y hasta pronuncio mal. —Termina de relatar con ave pimienta en la boca. —¿Tú crees que pronuncio mal?

JiSung se sintió asqueado tras ver un pedazo de pollo caer de la boca del chico.

—Eh—

—No comiste. —Nota el otro tras haber comido con una rapidez increíble. —¿No te gusta el pollo?

—Soy celiaco. —Repite, ya aburrido y hastiado.

—Ah, bueno.

Parece que este idiota no sabe qué es la celiaquía.

—Felix...—Comienza a hablar JiSung, ya con ganas de irse. —¿Para qué me hablas?

Bueno, tal vez tras dos años de haberse conocido JiSung quería creer que Felix le diría que siempre lo veía solo en los pasillos sin compañía permanente alguna, así que le ofrecería ser su amigo para pasar su último año en la escuela un poco más social.

—Para ser amigos. —Expresa el rubio con una sonrisa.

Pero claro, él era Han JiSung, el chico que quería olvidarse de su dote pero que simplemente se le era imposible con tanta gente hipócrita a su alrededor.

—Felix...

El chico cambió su semblante, tal vez notó que JiSung no se tragaba esas vacías y repetitivas palabras y que sería lo mejor ser sincero.

—No me voy a enojar si me dices la verdad. —Le tranquiliza el chico mientras Felix comenzaba a sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

Aquí viene.

—Yo...—Comenzó a titubear el chico.

Quiero que me ayudes con esta persona.

—Quiero que me ayudes con estas personas. —Soltó rápidamente.

¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —Repite el rubio.

Vaya, salió promiscuo.

—¿Podrías...Podrías repetirlo? —Pregunta JiSung, desconcentrado.

Felix se sonrojó, pasando sus palmas por sus jeans por el nerviosismo de repetir algo tan bochornoso.

—Yo...

—¡Ustedes dos!

Esa voz.

Esa ridícula e irritante voz.

El pánico de estar allí alteró a JiSung, causando que engullese el pan de una mascada.

Eso traería problemas.

—¿No deberían estar en clases? —Pregunta el Inspector Kim WooJin.

Bien, no es que JiSung fuese un mal estudiante, pero desde que comenzó a hacer funcionar sus cualidades las reglas de la escuela cambiaron un poco y se adecuaron a la situación, diciendo explícitamente no emparejar durante las horas de clases, pero quienes eran ellos para detener algo tan bello como el amor, ¿No?

Por esas razones era que el Inspector ya lo tenía en la mira, pasando más en su oficina que en el salón de clases.

—Inspector Kim...—Murmuró Felix con cierto temor ante la imponente mirada del hombre.

Pero este solo mantuvo su mirada en ambos, y tras ver a JiSung levantó su cabeza en modo de saludo.

—Han JiSung.

—Inspector WooJin.

—¿Lindas vacaciones? —Pregunta él, indicando con la cabeza que ambos chicos le siguiesen.

—Normales, ¿Las suyas?

—De igual manera.

Felix no entendía la extraña relación que ambos tenían, pero no quiso interferir creyendo que así saldría invicto.

Han ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado cuando caminaban hacia la oficina de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya comenzaba a rechazar el pedazo de alimento contaminado y a su vez peleaba psicológicamente si botarlo o no botarlo.

Por favor que dure poco.

Tras llegar a la oficina de Kim JiSung se sentó rápidamente y manteniendo su mirada abajo; Felix se sentó a su lado sin entender muy bien la situación.

—Iré a buscar a su maestro titular. —Anuncia WooJin. —¿Electivo?

—Humanista. —Responde Felix, afirmando también que van ambos allí.

—Bien, les llegó un nuevo maestro si quieren saber. —Cuenta el Inspector antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Felix suspiró nervioso moviendo las rodillas, giró su cuerpo para ver el estado de su compañero y se asustó tras verlo pálido, sudoroso y apoyado en la mesa del inspector.

—Woah, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Felix.

—El sándwich...—Responde a penas Han. —Me hizo...Me hizo mal.

—No me sorprende, no estaba tan rico. —Le dice Felix. —El mío salió una uña.

La primera arcada vino, pero no salió nada de su boca.

—¡Woah! ¡¿Vas a vomitar?! —Pregunta de nuevo el rubio subiéndose a la silla.

Idiota, pensó JiSung, pero una segunda arcada vino y se tapó la boca para no expulsar algo de allí.

Se levantó con rapidez para poder irse al baño, pero como siempre el mundo conspiraba en su contra la puerta fue abierta por el inspector acompañado de un chico bastante atracti—

O bueno, JiSung no se pudo fijar más por haber doblado su cuerpo y devolver el sándwich en los zapatos del desconocido.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que se encontraba arrodillado, muy cerca de su vómito. El olor nauseabundo hizo que volviese a dar una arcada pero fue levantado con cuidado por Felix.

—Ugh, que asqueroso. —Comenta Felix levantándolo.

—Y que lo digas. —Razona el desconocido. JiSung notó cómo él mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza elevada para no ver el vómito.

WooJin sacó papel higénico de su escritorio y le dio un rollo a JiSung para poder limpiarse mientras le entregaba otro al otro chico para que se limpiase los zapatos, a su vez que le ordenaba a Felix que comprase una botella de agua con urgencia.

Como el buen -pero odioso- inspector que era, sentó a JiSung en seguida y comenzó a encargarse del otro chico.

—Lo siento mucho...—Murmuró JiSung completamente apenado y avergonzado. El otro chico se encontraba completamente pálido mientras intentaba sacarse los zapatos sin querer tocar el vómito. —No fue mi intención...

—Oh claro, porque es accidental vomitar arriba de las personas. —Responde él, completamente hastiado.

—En verdad fue un accidente. —Le dice JiSung, respondiendo inconscientemente con el mismo tono.

—No es necesario que contestes así. —Advirtió WooJin, aunque JiSung no sabía para quién iba ese regaño. —Han, ¿Comiste algo con gluten?

—El sándwich de la cafetería. —Murmura el muchacho, viendo como al fin el otro chico se sacaba sus zapatos y los botaba directamente a la basura de la oficina.

—Con o sin celiaquía habrías vomitado igual. —Intenta alivianar el tenso ambiente WooJin.

Bien, JiSung no iba a admitir que el hombre le estaba salvando para tal vez no morir asesinado por el recién llegado que desprendió un aura psicópata desde el momento que su boca se abrió.

—Bueno, será una muy mala presentación, pero... —WooJin sacudió sus manos mientras apuntaba a los dos hombres intercaladamente. —Profesor Lee, él es su estudiante Han JiSung, JiSung, él es tu profesor de Historia Universal: Lee MinHo.

JiSung intentó sonreír, pero la mueca de disgusto y molestia que el pelinegro mostraba lo hizo sentir cohibido.

—¡Ya traje el agua! —Anunció Felix tras su llegada, tendiéndoselo a JiSung para que bebiese. —¿Y él quién es? —Pregunta ante el maestro.

JiSung solo se encogió mientras bebía.


	3. II

Cuatro horas después y a JiSung se le estaba comiendo la ansiedad desde que se había despedido de su nuevo profesor.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente y su mente estaba viajando a otro lado que no fuese relación con la introducción a la filosofía que el viejo maestro estaba haciendo; golpeteando los dedos en la mesa con la incesante necesidad de irse de allí y poder hacer las compras del hogar para luego empezar a componer para el día siguiente.

Si llego rápido tal vez no me tope con JiMin, pensó el chico, revisando de nuevo la hora en su celular para comprobar que cada vez falta menos para que el último toque sonase.

Escuchó una risa escandalosa. Su vista desde el fondo del salón se posó en el grupo de cuatro chicos que estaban hacia el lado opuesto en los asientos del frente, la irreconocible cabellera rubia de Felix que se agitaba con frenesí (creía JiSung que era por la risa) conjunto a su compañero de banco Hwang HyunJin. Desde su pupitre JiSung podía contemplar como le lanzaban pequeñas bolas de papel al chico frente a HyunJin: Kim SeungMin, quien dormía con la boca abierta y completamente entregado a la vida; y a su lado se encontraba el sobre saliente Yang JeongIn, quien reiteradas veces le pedía a los dos chicos que se detuviesen de molestar al pelirrojo.

Sintió pena ajena cuando SeungMin despertó atorado por la cantidad de papeles y comenzó a toser escandalosamente, ganando para el grupo un regaño vergonzoso.

\--¡...Y se van a quedar limpiando el desastre que hicieron! --Les dijo el anciano.

JiSung solo rodó los ojos.

Volvió a desviar su mirada por el salón, intentando despejar su mente de sí mismo y la posó en los chicos frente a él: un chico y una chica que compartían un auricular blanco, ambos completamente desinteresados de su entorno.

Si mal no recordaba ellos eran Kim Jennie y Kim Jong-In, dos chicos que había emparejado la ultima semana de clases del año anterior; luego de que él encontrase al chico liándose a la maestra de química supo que no le vendría bien para ninguno de los dos esa relación, a demás de que Jennie era bastante popular por su increíble manera de relatar, por lo que un chico mujeriego y capitan del equipo de natacion y una chica de teatro hacía la pareja cliché favorita de JiSung.

Pero es verdad, para ser sincero JiSung no había tomado en consideración al chico Hwang HyunJin cuando le pidió que la emparejase con Jennie, pero Han no veía la química entre dos chicos que eran prácticamente iguales, tanto HyunJin como Jennie necesitaban algo de otro campo, y ahí estaba el resultado: una pareja exitosa y un chico con el corazón roto.

De nuevo, JiSung sintió que le estaban llamando la atención.

Regresó a posar la mirada al grupo de cuatro que estaban adelante y del lado opuesto; JiSung notó como Felix le agitaba la mano y le levantaba el cuaderno con algo escrito. 

Encogió los ojos porque, bueno, era un poco miope, y la verdad es que desde lejos JiSung no podía leer las grandes letras de Felix; hizo lo que le pareció mejor idea y sacó su celular para poner la cámara y ampliar la imagen.

"¿Nos vamos juntos después de clases?"

JiSung negó con la cabeza. Felix puchereó y cambió la página.

"¿Por qué no? :<"

El castaño rayó su cuaderno y lo levantó. Tal parece que Felix también tenía un nivel de miopía porque sacó su celular.

"Tengo cosas que hacer"

Y Felix escribió rápidamente.

"Te acompaño"

Y JiSung negó con su cabeza. Felix regresó a la página anterior.

"¿Por qué no? :<"

\--¿Está muy entretenida su conversación? 

Ambos chicos miraron al maestro coordinadamente.

\--Lee Felix, ¡¿Quieres que te mande al salón de castigos?! --Le pregunta el maestro al australiano. --Porque no me tiembla la mano mandarte a hacer una redacción sobre filósofos coreanos sin derecho a utilizar el inglés. --Felix negó reiteradas veces. El maestro cambió su mirada a JiSung. --Han JiSung, ¿Tú también quieres un castigo?

\--No, señor. --Respondió con un hilo de voz.

\--Entonces no hagas sentir a tu abuelo decepcionado.

Varios chicos soltaron ruidos de burla, mientras JiSung se escondía entre sus brazos para evitar las miradas de los demás y poder esconderse en su propia pena.

No fue hasta dos minutos más tarde cuando el timbre sonó y JiSung salió rápidamente del salón para la oficina del inspector WooJin, mientras en el camino un montón de gente se despedía del chico y este solo murmuraba un incómodo adiós a cada quien que se le posaba al frente y fingía ser su amigo.

\--¡Nos vemos mañana JiSung!

\--¡Llega bien a casa!

\--¡Revisa el mensaje que te mandé, Han!

\--¡Lo haré! --Respondió al último antes de llegar a la oficina del inspector.

Golpeó un par de veces antes de abrir y entrar en busca de su patineta. Luego de soltar un pequeño eureka tras su encuentro se dio media vuelta para poder salir de allí, pero la alta figura rubia se interpuso.

\--¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte? --Le pregunta Felix, rojo tal vez por la carrera. --Dios, que te vas rápido, ¿No has pensado entrar al club de atletismo?

\--Tengo que irme ahora, Felix. --Le responde JiSung, acomodando su mochila a su vez que empujaba a Felix con su hombro para salir de la oficina. --Nos vemos mañana.

\--¡Pero dijiste que me ayudarías! --Le exige Felix. --¡Por favor!

JiSung resopló a medio camino, se dio media vuelta notoriamente molesto y encaró a Felix. 

\--Tú no puedes venir de la nada después de que no nos hayamos hablado por dos años completos a exigirme que te ayude a buscar pareja. --Le responde JiSung con una gran molestia. El chico pudo jurar ver orejas caninas en Felix que se encogían. --Así que no me molestes, Lee Felix.

Y rápidamente colocó la patineta en el suelo y comenzó a deslizarse por los pasillos de la escuela, rezando en su interior para que WooJin no lo viese y no le amonestara.

\--¡JiSung--!

Y de manera inercia, Han giró su cabeza para ver a Felix pero solo vio el rostro del chico desfigurarse a uno de horror.

Le costó ciertos segundos comprender la expresión de Felix, hasta cuando sintió en su espalda el impacto contra un cuerpo y caer al suelo.

Tras abrir los ojos notó como se encontraba sobre su reciente maestro Lee MinHo, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Los colores se apoderaron del rostro de JiSung.

\--¡P-P-Profesor! --Gritó JiSung.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban saliendo en ese momento se detuvieron para ver a los dos chicos en el suelo. JiSung se levantó tan rápido como si el cuerpo del otro quemase y agarró la mano derecha de su maestro para levantarlo, pero ese aulló de dolor.

\--¡Ah! --Gritó desesperado JiSung, sentándose sobre sus talones para ver al otro. --P-Profesor, ¿Está bien?

\--Han JiSung...--Murmuró el hombre entre dientes, levantándose con su cuerpo para incorporarse. --Tú...Ah...

MinHo abrazó su muñeca derecha mientras gemía de dolor.

Y si la cosa no podía ponerse peor, el inspector WooJin llegó.

Mamá, sácame de acá.

...

Y, bueno, mientras MinHo había ido al centro médico local del pueblo JiSung se encontraba con el cuerpo pesado en la oficina de WooJin, con el hombre descansando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba al chico frente a él

\--No puedes tener tanta mala suerte. --Fue lo primero que dice WooJin. El chico asintió apenado.

\--Tal parece que si...--Responde en hilo de voz.

WooJin suspiró pesado.

\--Tu...Tu patineta está confiscada, y te convertirás en el ayudante del profesor Lee hasta que se recupere. --Castiga el hombre al pobre chico.

\--¿C-Cómo? --Por favor no, ese hombre me quiere asesinar, lloriquea en su mente el chico. --¿No puede ser otro castigo? Puedo ayudar a los auxiliares, limpiarle la oficina...¡Puedo ser parte del club de teatro y hacer la banda sonora!

\--Y por más que tiente lo de limpiarme la oficina, puede que el profesor tenga un esguince en la muñeca y necesitará ayuda. --Le recuerda WooJin. --A demás que fue culpa tuya porque no respetaste la regla de "no andar con patinetas dentro del establecimiento".

JiSung asintió apenado, manteniendo su mirada gacha y con la culpa invadiéndole.

\--No creo que sea más grave. --Le consuela WooJin, levantándose de su asiento y palmeando fuertemente los delgados hombros del chico. --Puedes irte, pero mañana te disculparás con MinHo a primera hora y le dirás lo que te dije.

El castaño ya no quería hablar. Solamente asintió y se fue del establecimiento con el cuerpo más pesado.

A paso lento iba en su trayecto hacia lo más parecido a un supermercado que habría en el pueblo; un local de tres cajas que tenía todo lo básico para poder vivir, y como era tan pequeño siempre tendía a estar lleno.

Se demoró veinte minutos en tener todas las compras en la canasta con el mismo ánimo inicial, con un suspiro pesado y caminando con los pies arrastrando se dirigió hacia una de las extensas filas para poder pagar las compras. Y estuvo allí otros quince minutos hasta que llegó a la caja.

\--¿Su ID?

JiSung no respondió.

\--Han, tu ID.

El castaño levantó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Seo ChangBin.

\--Binnie...--Sonríe JiSung tras ver a su amigo. --¿Cómo estás?

\--Fue un día agotador. --Responde el pelinegro, cansado de que su compañero de banda no le respondiese así que anota su propio ID para que el chico tuviese descuento. --¿Traes bolsa? --JiSung asiente, y a medida que ChangBin iba pasando las compras por el lector, JiSung iba guardando.

\--Voy a demorarme un poco mañana. --Anuncia JiSung con timidez. --Me han castigado en la escuela.

\--Recién hoy comenzaron las clases, ¿Y ya te castigaron? --Pregunta el otro con su expresión seria. --A Chan no le va a gustar eso, más te vale que lleves al menos una canción completa.

\--Lo haré. --Responde JiSung, echando una última mirada a la permanente expresión del rostro de ChangBin que no coincidía para nada con el rojo delantal del local. --¿Cuánto es? --Refiriéndose al precio.

Un paso de billetes y una despedida casual, Han JiSung salió del local.

...

JiSung.

JiSung.

\--¡JiSung!

Un manotazo en la mesa y JiSung saltó del susto. Se había quedado dormido.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se orientó: eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela con una malteada de vainilla frente suyo y a Lee Felix del otro lado con una malteada de chocolate.

Se había quedado componiendo toda la noche por una canción digna, incluyendo su anemia y la falta de sueño probablemente estuvo en modo automático todo el día.

Bien, has memoria, ¿Por qué está este niño al frente mio con las orejas caídas y la cola entre las patas?

\--¿Y tú eres? --Pregunta.

\--Lee Felix, tu compañero de ci--

\--Ciencias sociales, claro. --Recuerda JiSung mientras bosteza, pasando una mano por su rostro y con la otra comienza a jugar con la bombilla de la malteada. --¿Y esto...?

\--En la escuela hay un gran número de alumnos celiacos, por lo que no fue difícil pedir una con leche descremada y con un helado que si pudieses ingerir. -- Se apura en responder Felix, mirándolo con culpa. --Quería disculparme por ayer, yo...Por mi culpa le vomitaste al maestro Lee y también le fracturaste la muñeca porque te distraje... A demás de haber insistido tanto en que me ayudases--

\--Espera, vas muy rápido. --JiSung le detuvo. --Y no modulas bien, ¿Por qué no vas al grano?

Los ojos de Felix cayeron.

\--Perdón por...Todo. --Se disculpa.

\--¿Eso no más? --Pregunta JiSung. Felix asiente. El castaño se levanta. --Gracias, supongo. Me voy a clases.

\--Pero-¡JiSung! --Le llama de nuevo el rubio, deteniéndolo. --Yo...En verdad no quiero que haya una mala relación entre nosotros.

\--Ni siquiera hablamos, Lee Felix. --Responde toscamente. --Así que no te preocupes.

Intentó irse, recordando que ahora tenía que cumplir con la hora de castigo y sintiéndose rotundamente culpable porque no ha visto a su maestro en todo el día.

\--Quiero que seamos amigos. --Le propone Felix. --Ya sabes, colegas que se ayudan mutuamente.

Si lo ignoras, probablemente se aleja, se autoconvenció el chico y siguió caminando en dirección al salón de maestros. Cuando llegó con un Felix relatando lo que podrían hacer si fuesen amigos en su espalda, golpeó la puerta reiteradas veces hasta que le indicaron que pasase.

\--¡Felix! --Le corta JiSung en medio del discurso. --No hay amistad, no molestes y vete.

\--Pero JiSung--

\--"Pero" nada. --Y de nuevo, JiSung abre la puerta y la cierra frente a Felix, esperando acabar con el martirio que el chico le estaba sometiendo.

Suspiró y miró el salón de maestros. Se le habían quedado mirando y tras ver que el chico les prestaba atención volvieron a sus labores cotidianas intentando pasar desapercibido los cuchicheos que entre ellos se decían respecto al alumno.

Han buscó con su mirada los cubículos de los maestros hasta llegar a su logro y encontrar el cubículo del profesor MinHo; caminando con cierta timidez se dirigió hacia el joven para notar como este almorzaba con la mano izquierda mientras reposaba la mano derecha.

\--Hola... --Le saluda tímidamente el chico. --Quiero decir, buenas tardes.

MinHo detuvo su acción, y con una mirada completamente tensa se giró para enfrentar a su alumno.

\--¿Han JiSung? --Pregunta este. El nombrado asiente. --¡Te estuve esperando todo el día!

Los demás profesores se asustaron ante el repentino grito del maestro y siguieron con sus labores nerviosamente. JiSung también saltó en su lugar y, a pesar de que MinHo se encontraba sentado, se sintió más pequeño que él.

\--WooJin me dijo que serías mi asistente personal por haberme fracturado la muñeca, ¡Pero resulta que al chico se le da la gana en llegar tarde e ignorarme olímpicamente aún cuando lo llamaba por los pasillos para que me ayudase! --Se queja MinHo, sacudiendo los palillos de un lado a otro dejando todo con restos de arroz.

\--Perdón... --Se disculpa tímidamente el chico. --No fue mi intención ignorarlo.

\--Oh por Dios, suena tan falsa esa frase. --Se queja el hombre dejando los palillos en el escritorio. --Quiero que me guardes el almuerzo en mi bolso y vayas a buscar un libro para docente de historia universal, planificaremos sus clases.

\--Eh--

JiSung no terminó de pronunciar cuando MinHo se levantó, agarró su chaqueta y salió del salón sin esperar a su alumno.

Suspiró.

Será un caos trabajar con él.


	4. III

_¿Qué demonios trae en la mochila?_

A penas y JiSung podía cargarla, tal vez casi la arrastra por el pasillo hasta llegar al ala de la biblioteca de la escuela, abriendo la pesada puerta e ingresando sin el más mínimo silencio hasta llegar al mostrador donde la señorita SunHee se encontraba pintando sus labios con un labial mate.

—Señorita SunHee…—Le saluda JiSung aproximándose a ella. La mujer de sus veinte y muchos años y de largo cabello castaño guardó el labial con terror ante la presencia del alumno.

—¡Han…JiSung! —Le llama la atención a ella. —No me asuste de esa manera.

—Se encontraba un poco sumida en… eso. —Responde apuntando al espejo sobre el mostrador. Ella lo guarda rápidamente. —Bueno, señorita SunHee, me mandaron a buscar el texto de docente para Historia Universal.

—¿Texto para docente? —Pregunta ella extrañada, pero aún así va hacia los muebles de su espalda donde se guardaba todo el material docente de la escuela. —En los cinco años que llevo trabajando acá, el maestro Wong nunca lo pidió.

—No es para él. —Responde el castaño. —Es para el nuevo.

—¿Profesor nuevo? —Habla ella hacia su espalda, mirando al chico mientras levanta y baja las cejas sugestivamente antes de regresar a su labor. —¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

—Ordinario, supongo.

JiSung no sabría cómo describir a su maestro, tal vez el cabello negro que caía sobre su frente de piel tostada le hacía ver alguna especie de persona más atractiva que el promedio, pero el semblante de seriedad que este tenía y las miradas de mutilación que este le daba le hacía parecer que era de todo menos _atractivo_.

—¿Tiene cara de ser un potencial amante para mamá SunHee? —Pregunta ella.

_Tiene cara de asesino serial._

—Supongo, no sé señorita, no he hablado mucho con él. —Le responde un poco incómodo.

La chica baja del pequeño escalón con un libro púrpura en mano, pasando el código de barras de este e ingresándolo al sistema bibliotecario. —Me avisas cualquier cosa, JiSung, mamá necesita algo nuevo después de que su cita de la semana pasada le haya ido mal.

—Le he dicho que no se metiera a esas aplicaciones de citas. —Dice JiSung colocando el libro bajo su brazo y levantando el pesado bolso de su profesor.

—Mi trabajo de medio tiempo no me permite conocer a gente en la vida real. —Explica con una sonrisa nerviosa. —A demás, Han JiSung, tú no me quieres conseguir pareja.

—Cuando deje de tener a su ex novio como protector de pantalla, lo pensaré.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca antes de escuchar los gritos ofensivos de SunHee y a los estudiantes haciéndola callar. Soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de seguir por el largo pasillo hacia la oficina que Lee le había indicado.

Por el pasillo la gente le saludaba con normalidad mientras otros solamente pasaban de él; JiSung intentaba mantener la mejor postura ante ellos con una fina sonrisa de amabilidad, pero no podía dejar de recorrer en su mente las palabras de hipocresía y odio hacia todo el mundo.

_Que irónico, un cupido que odia a medio mundo._

Pero deshaciendo rápidamente esas palabras de su mente siguió su camino hacia el salón; tras abrirlo ingresó rápidamente bajo la mirada del maestro, quien seguía torpemente jugando con su celular.

—Eh—

—Tengo tarea. —Anuncia el maestro, sentándose en su asiento correspondiente e indicándole con la mirada al chico que trajera una silla y se sentase frente a él. —Así que escribirás en una hoja todos los temas y unidades que hay en el libro mientras yo estudio.

 _¿Por qué tiene tarea?,_ se preguntó JiSung, pero no quiso hacerlo en voz alta por miedo de hundir más la situación, así que ameritó en hacer lo ordenado y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba enlistando las unidades.

Una mesa los separaba y el espacio era pequeño, eso ponía un poco incómodo al más joven porque lo que más quería era estar a diez metros alejado del hombre que le vomitó encima; pero todo sucedía a su contrario ahora lo tenía tan cerca que con una mirada tímida intentó inspeccionar el rostro ladeado del hombre frente a suyo, quien estaba completamente sumido en su laptop y tecleando con rapidez.

—Oí que eres el nieto del alcalde. —Habla MinHo. JiSung casi soltó el lápiz por el susto.

—Eh, si, lo era. —Responde rápidamente.

—¿Ya no? ¿Te desheredaron?

_¿Está bromeando?_

—No-O sea, el ciclo de la vida-la gente no vive siempre. —Intenta JiSung responder de lo más normal, pero termina trabándose con su propia lengua. —Eh, eso, sí.

—Oh. —Responde el profesor, sin quitar la mirada del monitor. —Eh, perdón, supongo.

—Si, también yo.

Y ahí viene, otro silencio incómodo.

_Un cuervo ya pasó._

—Uh, si, los míos también murieron. —Comenta MinHo, tecleando cada vez más torpe. —Soy de la capital, así que-uh, la estima de vida no es muy buena allí.

—Si, es verdad. —Responde incómodamente el chico. —Por eso, uh, mis abuelos se vinieron a vivir acá cuando jóvenes en primer lugar. Hicieron una casa cuando tenían veinte años y, bueno, allí vivo ahora.

—Si, a mi también me gustaría vivir aquí. —Y así, es como JiSung supone, que ambos están conversando. —Desde la semana pasada he tenido que venir y, eh, me queda lejos-cuarenta minutos, ahora que lo pienso no es mucho, me demoraba más de mi casa a la universidad a que acá.

—¿Estudió para ser profesor? —Pregunta -torpemente- el chico, maltratándose al instante.

—No- yo estudié, uh, Estudios Internacionales. —Y MinHo mueve sus dedos rápidamente y gira su laptop para mostrarle la pantalla a JiSung, el logo universitario de la Capital. —Si, estudié allí con una beca, y como necesitaba ejercer rápido tuve que reducir algunos años y, bueno, ahora me encuentro terminando mi carrera de manera online.

—¿Algunos años? —Cuestiona. —¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintitrés. —Responde MinHo como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—¿Veintitrés? —Pregunta perplejo. —Se ve más…eh.

—¿Joven?

—Lo contrario.

MinHo le pegó repentinamente con la palma la frente de JiSung. El menor quedó perplejo mirando a su profesor. —¿D-Disculpe?

—Nadie me dice viejo. —Habla este regresando a su tarea.

_Que poco ético._

—Bueno, supongo que se lo debo. —Razona JiSung un tanto incómodo, acariciando la parte golpeada y volviendo a su labor en la unidad. —Lamento yo- lamento haberle vomitado y, bueno, haberlo botado y fracturado la muñeca.

MinHo levanta su muñeca derecha, mostrando las vendas de esta con la misma expresión seria que expresaban sus ojos a través de los lentes redondos que llevaba puesto. —Me lo debes, y más.

—La comida con gluten me hace mal. —Cuenta JiSung, rápidamente excusándose. —Y esa mañana me obligaron a comer un pan con gluten y, bueno, mi cuerpo lo rechaza antes de ser ingerido.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio obliga a alguien celiaco comer gluten? —Razona de manera ridícula el maestro. —¿Fue tu amigo rubio el que te obligó?

—En sí no es mi amigo, pero si. —Responde JiSung. —Una cosa llevó a la otra y, bueno, perdón.

—Y cuando caíste arriba mío, ¿También escapabas de él?

JiSung no quería considerar su acción del día anterior como _escapar_ , pero meneó en afirmativo su cabeza levemente, un tanto avergonzado. —Si, bueno, es complicado.

—La secundaria es algo bello, JiSung. —Guía MinHo. —Debes aprovechar todas las situaciones cuando el amor toca tu puer—

—Eh- ¿Amor? —Le interrumpe rápidamente el alumno, sintiendo como los colores se apoderaban de su rostro. —Nosotros-él- ah, no. Nada de amor con él, es decir, nada de él hacia mí, es yo hacia él- no, espere, no quise decir eso.

—¡Por favor, cálmate! —MinHo comenzó a carcajear por el balbuceo histérico del chico. JiSung comenzó a hiperventilar un poco hasta lograr calmarse. —Solo bromeaba.

—No bromee con eso, no es sano para mi salud. —Le pide JiSung respirando con normalidad. —Lo que quiero decir es que…Bueno, yo tengo la fama de emparejar gente y él quería que, bueno, lo emparejase.

—Me di cuenta que tienes una muletilla con el _bueno_. —Sonríe MinHo, ya dejando completamente de lado su laptop para prestarle atención a su alumno. —Cuéntame más.

JiSung pestañeó ante la sonrisa de gato que tenía el chico puesta, desapareciendo todo rastro del intimidante maestro de hace un par de horas a un chico que parecía tan joven como él.

_Y tan entrometido._

—Eres muy popular en la sala de maestros. —Cuenta MinHo, tras unos momentos de JiSung callado. —Todos hablan de cómo eres el nieto del alcalde y el _cupido_ del pueblo.

El castaño se sonrojó.

—Suena lindo cuando lo dicen así. —Dice. —Tengo un sexto sentido y, bueno, emparejo a la gente.

—¿No me quieres conseguir pareja? —Pregunta.

—La cosa no funciona así.

—¿Y cómo funciona la cosa si no es así?

JiSung se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, no lo sé, supongo que es espontáneo. —Explica JiSung, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo. —Hay veces que las personas me piden que le empareje con cierta persona y hay veces que entre ellos no hay química- eso hizo que ganase varios enemigos.

—¿Y eres tan falta de respeto para emparejar sus intereses con otros? —Pregunta el maestro con una ceja levantada. JiSung asiente. —Eres un descarado.

—Las personas no entienden el amor. —Se justifica el menor, sintiéndose a la defensiva. —Todos creen que una relación es de a dos, pero siempre habrá un tercero o una cuarta que también se verá involucrada, y esas personas que se enojan conmigo porque emparejé sus intereses no logran asimilar que ellos son los _otros_.

—¿Y alguna vez te pusiste en su lugar?

JiSung pestañeó.

_¿Empatizar?_

_¡¿Por qué debería empatizar con las personas si ellos no empatizan conmigo?!_

—Bueno… Stephen Chbosky dijo “Aceptemos el amor que creemos merecer”. —Responde JiSung.

—¿Y tú quién eres para enjuiciar los merecer?

Y aunque JiSung tuviese la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, a punto de modular su participación en este mundo, la mirada seria de MinHo hizo cuestionar su rol de cupido.

_¿No es obvio?, soy cupido, yo enjuicio quién merece amor y quién no._

_¡¿Quién se cree él para cuestionar mi labor?! ¡Si cree que le conseguiré pareja, olvídelo!_

—¿Terminaste de hacer lo que pedí? —Le desconcentra MinHo. JiSung balbucea una afirmación tras revisar las hojas. —Mi tren se irá en cuarenta minutos. —Anuncia el profesor mientras cierra su laptop. —Ayúdame a guardar mis cosas y podremos irnos.

JiSung revisó la hora en el reloj del salón, al menos tenía suerte de salir un poco más temprano de lo estimado y no tendría que correr hacia el pequeño departamento de Chan. En tiempo récord guardó todas las cosas de su maestro en su mochila y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

—¿Vas a mi dirección o a la otra? —Pregunta MinHo, en medio de la gran avenida principal del pueblo.

—Tengo que ir hacia allá. —Apunta JiSung al lado contrario de MinHo.

Ambos se inclinan en manera de despedida y se separan, dejando a JiSung con un agrio sabor en la boca, la interacción con su profesor fue bastante extraña- y a decir verdad, el chico podría asegurar que no hizo contacto visual con él por el vacile de la situación, todo tan tenso solo hizo que JiSung se frustrase más con su función.

Pero lo bueno es que ahora iba a la casa de su compañero de equipo, donde su rol de Cupido brillaba en todo su esplendor.

— _Es muy temprano. —_ Dijo Chan a través del citófono del edifico, cuando JiSung lo llamó por ahí para que lo dejase entrar. — _Ve a dar una vuelta o algo._

—ChangBin Hyung va a llegar en cualquier momento, déjame entrar. —Le pide JiSung frustrado. —Vamoooooooos…

— _Vuelve en media hora._

_A tiempo desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

La función de cupido era, obviamente, hacer que las personas encuentren el amor en otras personas, pero habían veces en casos particulares de seres humanos que se negaban a recibir el amor de otras personas, y por más que JiSung asegurase que su relación tendría gran éxito, las personas se negaban. Y aquí entraba el caso de Chan, un chico testarudo y obstinado con su música y su sueño de convertirse en artista, rechazando todo potencial obstáculo que se le atravesase, hasta la preciosa Park JiHyo del piso de debajo de Chan.

—JiHyo Noona…—Le saluda JiSung por el citófono. —Chan Hyung me dejó afuera, de nuevo.

— _¡Ese tonto!_

JiHyo era dos años mayor que Chan y se habían conocido cuando estaban en la escuela (según lo que le contó Chan), ambos eran compañeros en la clase de música y para el festival del pueblo hicieron una presentación a dueto del que todo el mundo le encantó, luego tras graduarse primero la chica se fue a hacer un intensivo de enfermería a la capital y regresó justo para cuando Chan ya se había graduado, teniendo la coincidencia de vivir en los mismos departamentos.

Y ella siempre era el as bajo la manga de JiSung cada vez que Chan no quería abrirle la puerta.

—No puedes llamar a JiHyo cada vez que no te abra la puerta. —Le dice Chan luego de que JiHyo se fuese del departamento del rubio tras haberle regañado por no abrirle la puerta al _menor_. —¿No ves que siempre me regaña?

—Si me abrieses la puerta cada vez que vengo no tendría que recurrir a ella. —Responde JiSung dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando enseguida hacia la pequeña sala de estar-cocina de Chan, donde en la mesa de centro se encontraba un teclado y un sintetizador. —Traje un demo.

—Genial, yo hice algunos también anoche. —Acuerda Chan yendo hacia su habitación, para buscar los demos supuso JiSung.

A los momentos el citófono sonó y JiSung contestó dejando subir a ChangBin, el pelinegro entró al departamento sacando sus zapatos y colgando en el pequeño perchero de la puerta su chaqueta y el delantal que ocupaba en el trabajo del super mercado. —Mi jefe me odia, es un hecho.

—¿Te descontó el sueldo, de nuevo?

—¡Si! ¡El hombre cree que porque no estoy estudiando no significa que no tenga otros gastos! ¿Acaso no sabe que tenemos que pagar para un estudio o abonar para las competencias de rap? —Pregunta el chico frustrado, yendo a sentarse junto a JiSung.

—Nada de estudio o competencia hasta que tengamos el segundo mixtape listo. —Demanda el rubio regresando a la sala con su laptop y un par de partituras. —O al menos una colección de canciones que _YouTube_ no nos baje por no ser muy _Family Friendly._

—¿Por qué?, las canciones de nuestro primer mixtape fueron buenas. —Le dice ChangBin en defensa.

—“Disculpe, Noona, pero, ¿Tiene novio?” —Canta JiSung; el rostro de Chan se vuelve rojo y lo tapa con uno de sus cojines mientras que ChangBin le da un manotazo en el hombro al chico. —¡¿Por qué tanta violencia?!

—Por esa razón no podemos presentar el mixtape. —Dice Chan avergonzado.

—“Chica, te quiero ver conmigo sola, pero juegas con mi corazón, lo sé todo” —Vuelve a cantar JiSung. Chan le lanzó un cojín.

—¿Podemos trabajar?

Se habían conocido para cuando JiSung iba en primer año, ChangBin en segundo y Chan en tercero; tras una tarde en la clase de música donde ChangBin se encontraba tocando el teclado Chan se encontraba dejando unos encargos del maestro de música mientras que JiSung se refugiaba de un furioso chico que exigía ser emparejado; una cosa llevó a la otra y por sus ídolos en común de artistas _underground_ terminaron formando un trío musical que aspiraban a llegar a ser como ellos.

Faltaba poco para su aniversario de dos años, y en ese tiempo solamente han sacado un mixtape (de manera ilegal, obvio) y uno que otros sencillos que terminaron bajando de _YouTube_ por políticas de la página.

Y mientras JiSung se dedicaba a terminar sus estudios secundarios mientras ChangBin está a la vida trabajando en un supermercado para formar su propio estudio de música, y Chan se dedica a ser cartero del pueblo para poder ser artista.

Todo sea por los sueños.

—Tendré problemas en llegar a la hora. —Avisa JiSung en medio de una fusión de su composición con la de Chan.

—Hoy no se notó. —Dice con sarcasmo el mayor.

—Estoy castigado. —Explica el castaño con cierta vergüenza. —Digamos que tuve un problema con un maestro y ahora tengo que ayudarle después de clases.

—No podemos atrasarnos, JiSung. —Le recuerda ChangBin, mostrando todo lo que llevaban esas dos horas en la tarde. —Tenemos que sacar un mixtape luego.

—Lo sé, yo también lo quiero. —Admite. —Tengo- mi cancionero, allí tengo muchas composiciones que pueden aportar, a demás he hecho un par de bases y partituras.

—Tenemos que estar a tiempo, JiSung. —Pide Chan. —Hasta mas tardar el próximo mes al menos tener todos los demos de manera decente; en junio comienzan las competencias en la capital.

—Si, estaremos listos para eso. —Afirma JiSung con seguridad, reacomodando la guitarra de Chan en su regazo y tocando notas aleatorias. —¿Cuántas canciones necesitamos?

—Nueve.

_¡AH!_

—Nueve. —Repite JiSung. —¿Nos las vamos a dividir o…?

—Apelemos a las lluvias de ideas. —Ofrece Chan, ocupado en el teclado con la fusión de canciones. —¡Listo!, me gusta la letra de JiSung, así que deberíamos ocuparla.

—¿ _Peer Pressure?_ —Pregunta el chico, un poco optimista de que su grupo utilizase su letra. Chan asiente en modo afirmativo.

—Grabemos un demo. —Ofrece ChangBin. —Voy por el micrófono.

El pelinegro se levantó para ir a la habitación de Chan. El rubio se sacó los grandes audífonos y se masaejó el cuello mientras JiSung, quien hasta el momento era el único sentado en el sofá, se recostó en este mientras soltaba un suspiro a su vez que abrazaba la guitarra. —Estoy agotado.

—Son las seis. —Indica Chan. —¿Comerás acá?, JiHyo tiene libre y me ofreció cenar a ella-¡Con ella!

JiSung carcajeó por la equivocación de Chan, mientras este volvía a taparse el rostro con un cojín para tapar la sonrojes.

—¿Por qué evitas tanto el tema? —Le pregunta JiSung. —Digo, te gusta, le gustas…

—No se nota que le guste. —Contradice.

—Y ella no nota que te gusta. —Reprocha JiSung mientras se incorporaba. —Cada vez que te enfrentas a ella respondes con monosílabos y te conviertes en la persona más aburrida de todos, yo ni siquiera te invitaría a cenar si me tratasen así.

JiSung supo que Chan no quería hablar del tema, verlo abrazar el cojín y suspirando mientras revisaba todo lo puesto sobre la mesa de café con cariño. Se escuchó una maldición de ChangBin en el interior de la habitación, se había enredado con los cables del micrófono.

—Tenemos que terminar el mixtape. —Recuerda Chan. —No hay tiempo para otra cosa.

—El tiempo se acaba, Chan. —Le advierte JiSung. —Y como Cupido, te aseguro que ella no esperará para siempre.

—Hablando de tiempo, ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que harás con tu futuro?

_Golpe bajo._

Y entre momentos y momentos, minutos y una hora para terminar de grabar el Demo Chan fue con ChangBin a cenar con JiHyo mientras JiSung regresaba a su hogar, con un entorno nublado y oscuro anunciando precipitaciones y con vientos pegando fuerte al rostro.

Llegó a su casa y se sorprendió encontrarse a su padre y a su madrastra cenando en el comedor de la cocina; el chico silbó llamando a su cachorra, la cual bajó rápidamente por las escaleras alfombradas para recibir con demasiado gusto su dueño, moviendo su larga cola rubia de lado a lado y salivando por la emoción.

— _¿JiSung?_

Dejó su mochila en la entrada y agarró a Hannie por los costados para abrazarla y caminar en dirección a la cocina, sorprendido de ver a Park Jae junto a Park JiMin en pijama.

—Papá…Noona. —Saluda él a ambos, inclinándose con respeto. —¿Se van a quedar?

—Al menos esta noche. —Responde Jae arreglándose sus lentes circulares, a su lado JiMin bebía del jugo de arándanos en silencio. —No te veo desde ayer en la noche, ¿Cómo estás?

De repente el cuerpo de JiSung se sintió cansado. Bajó a Hannie y dejó que saliese hacia el huerto mientras él tomaba asiento frente a los dos adultos.

—Un poco cansado, en realidad, fue un largo día. —Responde JiSung con incomodidad.

—Se nota, son las siete y media y recién regresas. —Dice Jae con cierto tono de autoridad, mientras dirigía su mirada para cortar el pedazo de tortilla de verduras. —Entraste a clases, JiSung, ya no puedes estar hasta tan tarde afuera en días de clases.

—Lo sé, intentaré no regresar tarde.

—No intentarás, _lo harás_.

El chico asintió tímidamente.

—Llamaron de la escuela esta mañana. —Habla JiMin, limpiando los restos de comida de su boca. —Tu profesor Lee MinHo, dijo que estabas castigado.

—Ah…

—¿Castigado? —Pregunta incrédulo el padre, mirando a su esposa y a su hijo intercaladamente. —Recién ayer entraste a clases, ¿Por qué rayos estás castigado?

—Tuve un accidente. —Cuenta a medias el chico. —Sin querer vomité sobre él.

—¿Vomitaste? ¿Estás enfermo? —Bien, una de las cosas que en este último tiempo era que su padre se sobre preocupase por él. —¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¡No fue nada serio! —Exclama un poco nervioso. —Sin querer comí gluten.

—¿Desayunaste allá? —Le pregunta JiMin mirando al chico, para luego mirar a Jae. —Le di desayuno ayer y me lo rechazó, Jae.

—JiSung…

—Perdón. —Se disculpa un poco alterado. —Iba atrasado y, bueno, la comida me la dio alguien y no podía rechazarla.

—Tienes que cuidar tu salud. —Recuerda Jae con una seriedad que hasta JiSung le incomoda, _en verdad_ no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención. —La próxima vez nos llamas a mi o a JiMin que te vaya a retirar.

—Estaba bien, y hoy también.—Dice JiSung, esperando dejar el tema de lado.

Fue un silencio de dos minutos hasta que JiMin vuelve a hablar.

—No fue por eso por lo que me llamaron.

Jae no sabía con qué castigar a su hijo, y JiSung sabía eso. Su padre pasaba mayor parte del tiempo en la capital reuniéndose con los autores y editores de los libros mientras que JiMin pasaba internada en el hospital de la capital, había veces que caía la suerte donde lo cuidaba Jae y otras no tan buenas suertes cuando lo cuidaba JiMin, pero entre lo uno y lo otro prefería estar con JiMin a que ella junto a su padre.

Y a pesar de lo movido que estuvo el día, recién ocho treinta logró recostarse en su cama con Hannie a sus pies para poder dormir plácidamente para el día siguiente. Y extrañamente soñó con un par de ojos sin color que le miraban fijamente y el sentimiento de haber encontrado su destino estaba presente en ellos.


End file.
